


Nerd Alert

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellarke + #2 (things you said through your teeth)</p>
<p>Summary: Clarke loves that Bellamy is such a history nerd, even if it does interfere with her sleep sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Alert

It had been a long day, and all Clarke wanted to do was go to sleep. She was as comfortable as she could get—dressed in some holey sweats scrounged up from a random bunker, wrapped up in frayed bed sheets, curled tightly against Bellamy—except for the cool blue glow of lamplight piercing through her closed eyelids. Trying to ignore it, she snuggled down into the bed, turning her head into the soft fabric of Bellamy’s shirt. With her face pressed into his side, the light no longer bothered her, but now she couldn’t breathe. 

“Bellamy,” she mumbled, softly biting him when he didn’t respond right away.

“Hm?” He asked absently after a minute.

“The light?”

“I’m almost done.”

Humming out a sound halfway between a laugh and a groan, Clarke shifted up, blinking blearily at the boy next to her. Book propped open in one hand, the other curled around her hip, Bellamy was reading with obvious fervor, eyes glued to the water-stained, yellowed pages filled with faded text. His mouth curled up briefly, clearly at an amusing part of the story.

“Those Greeks getting up to shenanigans again?” She prodded, shaking her head when he stayed silent. It was kind of adorable, really, the intensity with which he immersed himself in a story, even if he had read it before. With a snort, Clarke reached up and placed a quick peck of a kiss on his cheek before nestling into his side again, sighing as she closed her eyes. 

“Five more minutes,” she grumbled half-heartedly, smiling as he squeezed her hip in response.

Fifteen minutes later, the blue glow was still keeping Clarke awake, as well as the occasional soft rustle as a page was turned.

“Bellamy,” she whined out through clenched teeth.

“What?” He said, sounding a bit startled.

“The light. Please,” she pleaded, head beginning to throb in exhaustion.

“Oh,” Bellamy replied softly, dropping a kiss to her head. “Sorry. Lost track of time.”

With a sharp click, darkness descended, and Clarke sighed happily. “Thanks,” she whispered.

She was almost asleep when she realized Bellamy was still sitting up and there was a very, very quiet paper-like rustle still sounding in their room.

“You better not be reading in the dark,” she mumbled out, poking his side. “Terrible for your eyes.”

“I’m not!”

“Liar.”

“Go to sleep.”

Huffing, Clarke reached out a hand blindly, fingers connecting with paper after a few seconds of fumbling through air. She snatched the book out of his hands and tossed it lightly to the side of the bed.

“ _You_  go to sleep, before your nerdiness keeps me up any later,” she muttered, not quite able to hide the fondness in her voice. 

“And yet, you love me anyways,” Bellamy teased back, sliding down into bed before pulling her halfway across his warm body. 

Pressing a kiss to his chest, she replied, “That I do. And I’ll love you more if we can both go to sleep now.” 

“Whatever the hell you want.” 

“Oh, you did not just say that,” Clarke moaned, before giggling quietly.

Bellamy latched his arms around her, tapping his fingers against her sides. “Shh, I’m trying to sleep.”

Clarke just smiled, letting her eyes close, content with losing a little sleep if it meant spending the rest of her nights with this giant nerd holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
